


especially for you

by deelau



Category: henber - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Real Life Ship, settings are in an alternate universe, word prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: This is a series where I will post stories / fanfictions of one word prompts given by readers.(This idea originated because I am running out of plot ideas. Plus I want to interact with readers so why not we will both benefit on this one. You will read fanfics of your fave ship, Henber and I will be writing Henber fanfics. Win-Win scenario.)





	especially for you

Given by: mywang1608 

Actual prompt: Seven Minutes in Heaven

 

* * *

 

Amber deep sighs at the idea she just heard coming from one of her classmates, the best friend of the host of the party she is at, unfortunately, as of the moment. She rolls her eyes as she catches the said person who thinks she has the brightest idea she has come up in the century looking straight at her, giving her the stink eye.

She feels the bottom of a red plastic cup gently hits her shoulder. That distracts her for the time being. Henry intentionally lets the side of cold cup hits Amber’s cheek. The barely full cup almost slips Henry’s hand.

“Special drink delivery for the lady” Henry kids.

“Finally. What took you so long?” Taking the cup from Henry.

“Wow. You’re welcome, you ungrateful brat.”

Amber momentarily stares at Henry, playfully. “Thank you. If not for you, I will dying of thirst, you annoying little prick.”

Henry winks, “Anything for you, princess”, and then sticks his tongue out as Amber did the latter.

The girl is irritated how Amber was behaving at her party earlier. It changes to a smirk which makes Amber regret her previous actions when she sees the interaction between the two. She whispers something to the host of the party.

“Let's start--” The host begins to announce.

When Amber hears that the girl is about to announce her brilliant idea, she suggested, in a whisper, to Henry to go get some fresh air. To that, out of concern to his friend, he immediately agrees.

“the seven minutes in heaven. Oh we have volunteers. We do not need to spin the bottle.”

The room full of teenagers in their late teens, for crying out loud, are looking at them, cheering. “Henry! Amber! Henry! Amber!”

“We are actually leaving.”

“More like, leaving your seat and towards the closet.” Raising an eyebrow at Amber. “Or I mean another closet.” Bringing up the rumor that Amber is closeted all this time and Henry is just Amber’s beard that is why the two are extra close and acting all coupley that one of the dumb boys in their class started as a joke that he told the popular girls in their college who love to gossip. Again, they are in college and yet, Amber feels like they never left high school.

Amber is about to hurriedly approach the girl, wanting to throw the drink to her face. Henry grips her wrist, whispering. “It’s not worth it, Amber.” His other hand pulling Amber closer to her, protecting her from the girl’s possible harsher words.

“Aww! So sweet. Saving your princess, Henry.” Using that term of endearment as a tease against them.

“Fuck off!” Henry is as mad as Amber. He cannot stop himself anymore.

“Come on, you two. She is just joking. Stop being such party poopers. Stop being killjoys!” The captain of the football team who felt like he is the leader of this “clan” and whatever he says is going to happen even if by force.

The chants of “killjoys!” of the guests fill the room.

Her jaw clenches, “To get this over with.” She says through gritted teeth.

“Are you sure? We do not need to give in to the pressure.”

“Before we know it, it will be over anyways. And for them to shut the fuck up.” The last four words, she chooses to shout over their cheering to which it worked. And decides to drink the beer Henry got her to find some courage, if she even has one to begin with in this kind of situation she thought she will not be in, in this lifetime, and convincing herself this is a good idea. That at least she is doing whatever this is with Henry rather than with someone else that they will going to pair her up with.

The minions of the girl who had the brightest, most childish idea of all time open the closet door for them.

Amber bumps her shoulder to the girl, walking towards the closet.

Once inside, everyone cheers once more as Amber sighs, fingers between the bridge of her nose. Being surrounded by these type of people is exhausting.

“You almost lost it out there.”

“Why did you sounded like we are in prison? Out there.” Amber teases her friend, and finds the close proximity in this tight space all of sudden making her feel like she cannot breathe; her cheeks are suddenly burning. Thank goodness for the lack of proper lighting inside the closet. (But why the hell she cannot suddenly breath properly? And her heart feels like jumping out of her chest.)

Henry notices the red dot on one of the corners of the closet. And takes a step closer to Amber; hands on her waist. They are still in arms’ length of each other.

“Uhm?” Amber struggles to form sentences when it suddenly smells like beer, body spray and Henry.

Henry signals the camera using his eyes, looking straight above.

“What the hell? Are they watching us right now?” Amber keeps her voice low.

“No surprise she will pull something like this. Anyone who will participate on this will be caught on camera.”

“Typical bitch move. They have planned this all along. Why not give them a show?” Amber all a sudden finds the courage. Is she drunk with just barely one cup of beer?

Even before Henry can process what Amber is suggesting. Amber pulls Henry towards her by his shirt; their bodies touching.

“Is this really okay for you? We don’t have to do this to prove a point.” But Henry stays in place, intends to appear as if he is kissing Amber’s neck. His breath tickles as Amber catches hers again, curses softly. And there it is; a kiss finds its place on Amber’s neck. The two freezes momentarily then Amber gives him better access to her neck.

“Are you really okay with this?” He is just making sure if this is go whatever they are doing. “We could stop--” Henry is all about consent and as long Amber’s comfortable with their situation as of the moment. Amber answers it with a nod and a moan, gripping the hair at the back of Henry’s head.

In the heat of the moment, their lips finally meet for that long awaited kiss. As exaggerating as this will most likely sound, it feels like the world stops for them. The world is letting enjoy this beautiful moment.

And a knock ruins it. “Your seven minutes are up, Lovebirds.”

Their foreheads are touching; smiles flustered on their faces. “Wow” Henry is the first one to speak. “I have been wanting to do that since...forever.”

“That was--” Henry does not let Amber finish, leaning again for a chaste kiss. Amber smiles at the kiss. “Amazing.” Finally finishes what she was saying.

“You’re amazing.”

“I know.”

Laughing, Henry grabs a hold of the knob, twisting it, opening the door for Amber. “After you my lady.”

Amber grabs a hold of Henry’s hand as she walks out of the closet. Henry’s grip tightened as he follows Amber out.

The next day, a video of them making out in the closet is somewhat mysteriously leaked by someone. The host of the party, together with her squad, are claiming they do not have anything to do about it. And that yes, she does have a camera inside for security purposes because of her expensive things inside her closet. (Sure, Jan.) But she has no idea who stole the footage and leaked the video. Oh someone who is not in their little group is out to get Henry and Amber, wanting to embarrass them.

The footage will shut anyone up with regards to the current rumor and any other future rumors. Because holy shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at twitter: is_it_yellow
> 
> Same username as well on AFF. "deelau" - author of the "Changed By You" one-shots
> 
> Kudos are also appreciated. 
> 
> (It is easier to post here than in any other sites who provide such service. So I chose to post it here than in my previous posting site. I hope you understand the move.)


End file.
